One-shot mania
by Beatitude Girl
Summary: This is a whole bunch of one-shots for when I'm bored. The ninja do all the crazy things me and my friends do. In other words, this could get crazy real fast.
1. Summer Time Christmas

**A/N these are going to be a whole bunch of random one shots because my friend and I are bored, so the ninja will be doing some of the thing that we're doing. Here's the first one…**

"So, what do you want to do?" Nya asked the very bored ninja.

"How about we have a Christmas party in the middle of summer? I heard that it's fun." Jay answered.

"Haha. No! No way are you going to get me to have a Christmas party in summer." Kai said.

Then Jay and Nya got all of the Christmas decorations out and set it all up. Once that was done, Jay found some Christmas music and sang with the second song that came on. All I want for Christmas.

Not only did he sing, he also decided to dance, making Nya blush, because he was singing to her. Then the twelve days of Christmas came on. Jay sang with that too, giving Nya a huge red blush. Kai got really tired of it, then let it go came on. Kai got so annoyed that he just took off on his elemental dragon.

"Jay, I'm not going to go on any dates with you for a month if you keep this up." Nya said while Jay was singing with yet another Christmas song. "Either that or kai's going to be happy!"

"Olay, Nya. So what are we going to do after this?"

"Well… we could look up things to do. I'll find something this time." Cole said, thankful that Jay was no longer singing. "Hey, Nya, how much makeup do you have?"

"Um… a lot. Why?" Nya answered.

"Oh, no reason. Just we're going to have fun once Kai gets back, hopefully with Skylor. You girls are going to have the time of your lives!" Cole said with a half evil laugh.

"Uh-oh."

 **Sorry about is being short. This is a whole bunch of one-shot like things. They're all connected though, but like I said in the other author's note, I'm writing this because of my friend and I doing weird stuff. I got the whole Jay going crazy thing because my friend is like as energetic as Jay. And almost as talkative. Well, this is Olaflover13, dancing out of the place. (Because I'm playing just dance. Lol)**


	2. Makeup Date

**Hey! It's me again. So here is the next "one-shot" to my mania. If ya wanna know what's going to happen, then I'll just get going on this. Here we go!**

"I knew Kai would bring Skylor! I'm so glad he did, then we guys can have even more fun!" Cole exclaimed when Kai and Skylor walked in.

"Umm… what's going on? What do you means you 'guys'?" Skylor asked.

"That's what I wanna know!" Nya said, glaring at Cole.

"Nya, get your makeup and sit down on the couch. Skylor, you go ahead and sit on the couch. Guys, go in our room and wait for further instructions. I'll be there once Nya gets back."

About five minutes later, the guys were in their room discussing the plan.

"So, we get to do their makeup?" Jay asked Cole.

"No, you and I do their makeup while the others watch them kill us. I know Nya would actually kill me, so that's why you're doing her and I'm doing Sky's. Got it?" Kai answered for Cole.

"WHAT TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG! CAN YOU JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!?" Nya yelled from the "game room"

"We're coming, sis!"

"Cole, if they kill us, they get to kill you too." Jay said just before he and Kai left to do the "dirty work" that might just get them killed.

 _Fifteen minutes later_

"Wow. You guys actually did a good job. Now ya know why it takes us so long to do our makeup." Skylor said when Kai and Jay were done.

"Yeah. I love the colors ya picked, blue boy. My favorite blue eyeshadow and my brightest red lipstick. You could be my personal makeup artist. I thought we would look like clowns, truthfully. And Kai, where did you learn what colors would go with the amber/orange lipstick I randomly had?" Nya complimented her brother and her boyfriend.

"Eh. I just thought that the red eyeshadow would kinda match her hair, I guess." Kai said, half truthfully.

"So… since you girls already have makeup on, ya wanna g ok on a double date?" Jay asked the two female elemental masters.

"Sure"

"Why not?"

"So, mega monster amusement park?" Kai asked jokingly.

"Never in a million years. I'll go with a big group if I don't have to ride any rides, but if it's for a date, FORGET IT!" Nya said glaring at her snickering brother.

"Kai, you know why we hate going to mega monster amusement park. Okay, how about you girls decide while you're getting ready. Deal?" Jay said.

Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Pixal (who got a new body thanks to Jay and Nya for her "birthday") were all wondering why they didn't hear Kai and Jay running for their lives.

"Maybe they're not done yet?" Cole suggested

"By my calculations, they should be done." Pixal said.

"Maybe they did a good enough job so they won't get killed." Zane said next.

"Or maybe they took the time alone with the girls to either ask them out on a date or make out with them." Lloyd commented.

"Hey, Cole, do you have a tie I can borrow?" Kai asked.

"Lloyd, I do believe that you're right. Yeah, Kai. In the bottom drawer."

"thanks."

"Kai, we're going to a new place in Ignicia. And we have to be there in ten minutes or else we won't make it on time for the grand opening." Nya said through the intercom.

"Coming!"

 **Well, that wasn't what you thought it would be, was it? Truthfully I was going to have them go crazy, but then I was like, how would I explain how crazy the girls looked? Next one will be more of a one-shot. I'm not sure what I'm going to do to the ninja this time. I guess you'll have to wait and see! C U L8ER! Olaflover13 dieing from overload of cuteness from my cat. Bye!**


	3. Singing Time!

**It's me again. So this one is just because I'm bored and it might get really weird. It might also start out calm, then get crazy real fast. I have no idea, so be prepared! You have been warned!**

" _I just wanna be a sheep_

 _Ba baba ba_

 _I just wanna be a sheep_

 _Ba baba ba_

 _I pray the Lord my soul to keep_

 _I just wanna be a sheep_

 _Ba baba ba_

 _I don't wanna be a hypocrite_

 _I don't wanna be a hypocrite_

' _Cause they're not hip with it_

 _I don't wanna be a hypocrite_

" _I just wanna be a sheep_

 _Baa baabaa baa_

 _I just wanna be a sheep_

 _Baa baabaa baa_

 _I pray the Lord my soul to keep_

 _I just wanna be a sheep_

 _Baa baabaa baa_

 _I don't wanna be a Pharisee_

 _I don't wanna be a Pharisee_

' _Cause they're not fair ya see_

 _I don't wanna be a Pharisee_

 _I just wanna be a sheep_

 _Baa baabaa baa_

 _I just wanna be a sheep_

 _Baa baabaa baa_

 _I pray the Lord my soul to keep_

 _I just wanna be a sheep_

 _Baa baabaa baa_

 _I don't wanna be a Sadducee_

 _I don't wanna be a Sadducee_

' _Cause they're so sad ya see_

 _I don't wanna be a Sadducee_

 _I just wanna be a sheep_

 _Baa baabaa baa_

 _I just wanna be a sheep_

 _Baa baabaa baa_

 _I pray the Lord my soul to keep_

 _I just wanna be a sheep_

 _Baa baabaa baa"_

Kai and Nya were having some sibling fun. Reliving some of their fun memories of their parents. The thing is, they were both purposely singing off key. Really off key. It annoyed everyone else being they have never done this sort of thing before. Kai was always playing video games or doing something to keep his mind off of his parents. Nya just looked through the scrapbooks she and her mom had made when she and Kai were little.

This time was different, Kai had heard crying coming from Nya's room, so he want to investigate. He found Nya watching an old video. It was when they were nine and seven. They had just gotten back from a sleepover with one of their best friends and their dad asked them if they learned a new song. They had and they taught it to him. He normally had a good tenor voice, unless he wanted to sing off key.

They had just started singing when their mom got the camera and started recording. All three of them were surprised to find that she had gotten the whole thing on video, even them dancing. That's where Kai walked in to find Nya crying, when he and Nya said gross because their parents were kissing. Nya just happened to grab the camera and record their parents. That was a sight to remember forever. Their parents chases them around until they smelled something burning. Dinner was burnt once again. This happened six days a week. Sundays they would go out to eat, ro save more food from burning.

"Hey Nya, you okay? Wanna sing the song? It'll cheer you up." Kai asked jokingly hen the video was over. "C'mon. It'll be fun! Just do it for me. Jayll get a kick out of me singing off key. And I'll even let you two go on a date everyday for a week. No two weeks!"

"With or without you as a chaperone?" Nya asked hoping for him to say without.

"Because I know you won't do it otherwise, without. As long as it makes you happy. That's all I want."

"thanks Kai. I'll do it!"

( **And then they sing the song up top)**

"H-hey Nya? Do you think we could go on a date, or do you want to have me sing along?" Jay asked once they had sang the song for the tenth time.

"could you song along? We can go on a date tomorrow night. Cole's cooking then, so I wanna be gone!" Nya answered giggling.

"Good idea. I'm guessing that Kai wanna I'll be chaperoning again?"

"Nope! I'll just take Skylor out. It's been a while since we had a date." Kai answered for Nya.

So, ya wanna learn a new song? We have another one that is so much fun! I'm sure you'll pick up on it easily." Nya asked Jay.

"Sure. Why not when it's with the girl I love?" Jay answered making Nya blush.

Okay. It goes like this…'

" _have you ever been down a waterspout_

 _Way down to the bottom of the water system_

 _There you'll find a little alligator who goes by the name of Alfred_

 _If you do he's mine_

 _I lost him_

 _I threw him down the waterspout and now I'm feeling lonesome 'cause he's gone_

 _I miss him!"_

 **Hey. I just wanna say, the first song is a MI Singers circle up song and the other one if from another choir I did. I did this one because I'm getting ready for the week long tour with MI Singers. I'm worried because I'm in the front row and for our first concert, I have to lead the choir off of the risers because the person that usually does it won't be there. Well, Olaflover13 going out because of phone dieing. C U L8ER**


	4. Jaya part 1

**How ya doin today? I'm in a crazy mood so be prepared for anything to happen. This might end up being a Jaya one-shot so if ya don't like Jaya, don't read. Here is my craziness!**

"H-hey N-nya, ya wanna go on a date?"Jay asked after sunrise training one day.

"Sure! Where we goin?"

"How about we go see Skylor then go see a movie?"

"Fine with me! We might have tag along Kai with us if we tell him where we're going though."

"So let's not tell anybody that we're even going on a date."

"Sometimes you can be evil. What are we going to do after the movie? Hmm blue boy?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. I bet you'll love it though!"

"Can't wait. I'll be ready in thirty minutes."

"Kay."

 _Fifteen minutes later_

"I thought you said thirty minutes. Not fifteen."

"Well, I got ready faster than usual. Let's go before they see us leaving."

 _About two hours later_

"So, what are we going to do now?" Nya asked as they left the movie theater.

"Well, I was kind hoping that we could go for a walk in the park. There aren't many people there right now, so it will be a little quieter then usual."

"Sounds great."

"Do, what do you think Kai's gonna say when we get back?" Jay asked to break the silence between them.

"he'll probably say: 'what were you thinking Jay!? You didn't even ask me if you could go!'" Nya said, impersonating her brother, making her boyfriend laugh.

Then, as they were walking, they came upon a free concert, the first song they heard was Into The Light by Matthew West.

"I love this song! Let's go listen!" Nya said excitedly.

"H-hey Nya, I have a question."

"yeah, Jay? Oh! Hello My Name Is! Sorry, this is another one of my favorite songs."

"Will… will you…"

"Will I what?"

"Willyoumarryme?"

"Jay, slow down. I can't understand you. Now, say it again, but slower."

"Will… you… marry me?"

 **Haha! I can't help myself! I have to just leave ya hanging. This will be a "two-shot" as I'm calling it. You'll have to keep reading to find out what Nya said. I'm really bored, so that's why this is going to be longer. Tomorrow is going to be the last day I get to post anything for like ten days, so I hope you don't think I'm just ignoring you. Week tour starts Friday and we're not allowed to post anything. I will have a whole bunch of one-shots piled up. This is going to get good real soon! This is Olaflover13, singing to Matthew West and getting ready to get sick (long story) signing out! C U L8ER! AND MAY GOD BLESS YOU DURING THE TEN DAYS I'LL BE GONE!**


	5. Writer's block randomness

**Hey! I'm having writer's block right now, so instead of the wedding I had planned, I'm going to write this. This is going to be Jaya, just not their wedding, as I already explained. So, here ya go!**

All of the ninja were training hard and it was a hot day. Jay joked about Kai heating it up for his benefit, but that was before Kai started sweating. Nya was making sure everyone was hydrated enough so no one had a heat stroke, and Zane kept himself as cool as possible. They were all on the bounty and it was parked in the desert. Worst idea ever on a day like this. Hot, humid, not a cloud in the sky, and in the middle of the day. They all wanted a break and since it was so hot, Sensei complied. They all got the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted to.

Jay wanted to stay at the bounty if everyone else was going into Ninjago City like they had planned. But he didn't want to stay alone. His plan was to get Nya away from Kai and he got the chance to ask her to stay while everyone was getting ready. She was in her room, deciding on what she wanted to wear when Jay knocked on her door.

"Hey, Nya?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jay?"

"You wanna hang out around here in the air conditioned bounty while the others are walking around Ninjago city in this heat?"

"If we can be alone without Kai interrupting, then of course. I'd love the time alone with you."

"Good, 'cause that's what we're gonna get. Alone time. What a nice thought. If only we had more opportunities like this, I bet we'd be the happiest couple on this side of ninjago, or whatever side we would be on."

"Jay Walker, you are my favorite ninja ever." Nya said while giggling at her boyfriend. "You are loud, sometimes obnoxious, energetic, a great kisser, an even better boyfriend, yet sneaky and conniving. One reason I love you so much."

"Nya Smith, you are beautiful, kind, calm, amazing, my favorite ninja, beautiful, amazing, awesome… did I mention beautiful and amazing?"

"Yes, now stop with the flattering."

"I'm not quite done yet. Yet you're also strong, fearless, brave, scary when mad, you would be a great leader if we needed one, and mine. All mine."

"Well, you do have to share me with Kai a little longer. I am his sister and only living blood relative. Until we start a family of our own, you'll have to share me with my brother, no matter how overprotective he is. He's just making sure I'm okay and that no one hurts me. Just remember that, okay?"

"NYA! YOU COMING!?"

"NO, KAI! I HAVE TO FIX THE AC TO WHERE IT ACTUALLY REACHES THE KITCHEN!" Nya yelled back at her brother.

"OKAY!"

"We should actually do that, it would be nice when cooking." Jay commented when he heard the others leave.

"Yeah. Then we can get to whatever you wanted to do."

"Let's get working…"

 _An hour later…_

"Well, that was good. How about we see if it works and make some lunch. Hmm?"

"Of course, Ny. How about a grilled cheese with some lemonade? I'll make both while you just sit back and relax."

"I kinda want to sit in the 'game room' to eat lunch."

"Fine with me. We can even get to do my idea once we've finished eating."

"I can't wait…"

Once they ate they curled up on the couch together and just started talking about what their future may hold. About two hours before the others got back Kay and Nya decided to put in the Princess Bride, and, of course, Jay had to repeat the lines, ' inconceivable' 'as you wish' and 'My name is Indigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die' and just before the movie ended, Jay and Nya fell asleep in each other's arms. This is how Kai found them, sleeping soundly and for once, Kai decided to let them sleep.

And they lived happily ever after, until someone wanted to take over ninjago, but that was the lives of the ninja. Always having a perfect ending ruined by some evil force wanting to destroy our favorite ninja.

 **So, how'd ya like it? I know it's short. But, the ending was good, right? It was to hard to resist. I'm going going to start some thing at the end of every chapter, I only have seven percent left on my phone, so I gotta make this quick, I am challenging every Christian who reads this to put this somewhere that they'll see it or put it it at the end of every chapter, just like I am going to. You'll see what I want you to put once I end this A/N. This is Olaflover13 killing this phone because she wanted to start her challenge now rather than waiy, signing out!**

 **#Speaklife (that's the challenge BTW)**


	6. Thanksgiving and Notice (Please read)

**Hey! OL13 here with another one-shot! This one is inspired by a Thanksgiving song (Even though it's only October and U.S.A.'s Thanksgiving won't happen until the end of November) by Matthew West! It's called Gobble Gobble and you should listen to it. It's so funny, I dare you not to laugh during it. Especially you Christians out there! If you've ever heard of KLOVE Radio, you will die laughing! I'm serious! Well, let's get on with this silly Uno-shot!**

* * *

 _"In fourteen hundred and ninety-two  
Columbus sailed the ocean blue  
He was looking for the west Indies  
But the water got murky."_

Everyone on the bounty heard someone singing a random song and automatically knew who it was.

 _"He landed Finally and stood on a rock  
_ _He said, 'I got something to say to you and,  
_ _nobody should ever eat tofurkey'_

 _And then Columbus said_

 _Gobble, gobble one,  
Gobble, gobble two,  
Gobble, gobble me,  
_ _And gobble, gobble you._

 _Hey!_

 _Hey now, this is,  
_ _The KLOVE thanksgiving song  
And, everybody, if you can hear me  
Let me, let me hear you sing along_

 _Say gobble, gobble one,  
_ _Gobble gobble two,  
Gobble, gobble me,  
And gobble, gobble you_

 _Well now these days we take a trip in a mini van  
All the way to trip to fan  
And go to our In-Laws_

 _We eat turkey and some gravy,  
_ _And mashed potatoes, baby,  
Can I say 'baby' on KLOVE Radio  
Is that okay?_

 _Well, gobble, gobble one  
_ _Gobble gobble two,  
Gobble, gobble me,  
And gobble, gobble you_ _  
_

 _Now this song is so ridiculous,  
If you hear that sound,  
it's the downfall of my career,  
But that's okay,  
Because I did it just to say_

 _We have so much to be thankful for  
Right behind  
That open door  
Is a cornucopia  
Of food, that will all be eaten_

 _And after we eat that cornucopia  
I still haven't found anything that rhymes with cornucopia"_

 _"How about Utopia"_

 _"After we eat that cornucopia, that gobble's gonna change to...  
_

 _Wobble, wobble one  
_ _Wobble wobble two,  
Wobble, Wobble me,  
And wobble, wobble you_

 _One more time, we say_

 _Wobble, wobble one (hey hey hey!)  
_ _Wobble wobble two, (KLOVE says)  
Wobble, Wobble me,  
And wobble, wobble you"_

"Jay! Why do you sing while you're working?" Kai yelled at the blue ninja, who happened to be fixing the heat.

"Because it makes the job more fun, and everybody knows that time flies when you're having fun!"

"I think it's cute!"

"Of course you do, Nya. He's your boyfriend. Everything he does to you is cute."

"That's where you're wrong, Kai. Sometimes I just want him to grow up, but in this case... Jay, How does that song go?"

"It starts out like this..."

 _"In fourteen hundred and ninety-two  
Columbus sailed the ocean blue  
He was looking for the west Indies  
But the water got murky..."_

* * *

 **So, that's the words to the song. I thought that Jay would be the one to sing it because, It's just a funny song and everybody knows Jay likes to joke around. And, of course, Kai complains, so Nya has to join Jay just to annoy Kai even more. Well, that's all I got to say for now except, I'm kinda sad because Titanium Jay won't be on for a while and She left just before my birthday. That and my choir director made most of the choir cry. Please, all those Christians who read this, please pray for my choir. We're going through a though time with what he told us. He's getting closer to meeting God face to face and we all have gotten close to him. We even call him Grandpa. Please, please, please pray for the whole choir and everyone who is involved in it. Thank you, God Bless, C U L8ER, And #SpeakLife**


	7. I'm so, so sorry

****Hey! This (sadly) isn't a chapter, just an announcement. I'm going to be taking a break from fanfiction for a little while because I'm going through a tough time right now. I feel like I'm being torn apart inside, and truthfully, it's getting the best of me. To all those Christians out here on fanfiction, please pray for me and my family, and my friends too because I know it's hard for them. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I hope no one takes this personally because it has nothing to do with you guys.****

 ** **This is really hard for me and I hope that you all don't think I'm leaving forever, because I'm not. I just don't know when I'll get back. Please pray for my family and church family as this is taking a toll on everyone that knows us really well and I'm sure there are a lot of you who are going to be sad. Trust me, it's hard when a writer takes a break and leaves some stories unfinished (sadly, none of my stories are finished) I was really sad when Titanium Jay left and I'm sure those of you who read their stories felt the same way. Anywho, I have one last thing to do. (Sorry if anybody feels left out, again nothing personal, it's just I can't specify**** ** _ **everyone**_** ** **) Thank you to all who read my stories and followed/favorited them an dnd a very special thank you to…****

 ** **Swimmer; you have been a great inspiration to me since I read one of your stories and learned that you are a Christian as well. Thank you for praying for me and my family through camp meeting and I hope you never stop what you're doing. Thank you for being a friend on here to me and helping me out with my writing. Please keep shining your light for God! I have one last thing for you...****

 ** _ **This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine oh baby**_**

 ** _ **This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine oh baby**_**

 ** _ **This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Monday gave me the gift of love**_**

 ** _ **Tuesday peace came from above**_**

 ** _ **Wednesday told me to have more faith**_**

 ** _ **Thursday gave me a little more grace**_**

 ** _ **Friday told me to watch and pray**_**

 ** _ **Saturday told me just what to say**_**

 ** _ **And Sunday gave me the power to let my little light shine oh baby**_**

 ** _ **This little light of mine  
I'm gonna let it shine oh baby **_**

**_**This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine oh baby**_**

 ** _ **This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine!**_**

 ** **So I hope no one is mad… I am posting this on all my stories so if you get notifications on all of them, it's just saying the same thing.****

 ** **For the last time for a while… this is Beatitude Girl, signing out and saying a temporary goodbye, goodnight, and have a happy thanksgiving! #NinjaNeverQuit #Speaklife #God'sNotDead #GodBless****


	8. Would You Rather Gone Wrong

**Okay peeps! Writer's block has disappeared for one-shots! All it took was looking at what I had written down on this document already (I forgot that I had even started this) and then BAM! (I like to do that…) The motivation to get this up hit me! I have no idea where this was heading, but something is better than nothing, right? I hope that this makes you laugh and that I don't make anyone OOC. (If you're wondering what OOC means like I used to, it means out of character. I took me a bit to figure that out, so I just wanted to help anyone with my dilema.) Well, on to this story that no one knows where this is going, not even this ecstatic author! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Nya's P.O.V. (Point of View)**

"Hey, Kai, if you're so bored, why not play a game of would you rather. I'm sure you could get the guys to play." I said to my complaining brother. He's in my room because he just randomly wanted to 'talk' to me. It's more of him complaining about how it's so not fun around here and that video games were getting old. _Finally!_ I thought when he said that, _you're only like twenty something. How long does it take for guys to mature. Sheesh! You would have thought that when they become heroes, they would grow up. No! After so many years of being ninja, they still play video games. They're finally growing up!_

"Be right back. Gotta do this!" Kai said before running off. Typical Kai. But at least they're going to be doing something that does _not_ include a T.V. or gaming console. And they're coming in here. Great. A whole bunch of boys in my room is just what I needed. At least I get to spend a little time with Jay, since our wedding is in a few days. They all pile in, and so does the smell of two, sweaty, beings… Cole and Lloyd, who were obviously working out before Kai got them.

"So, what's goin on? All Kai said was you needed us in here." Lloyd asked me. I quickly shot a glare at my brother who tried to look innocent.

"Oh, he said that, huh? Well, he was the one who said that he was bored, so I thought of a game to play."

"Ooh! A game! What game?" My fiance sits next to me on the floor as he asks, the others start to form a circle while still looking at me. They must be stalkers.

"Would you rather, Jay, live in a cabin in the woods for the next month, or cancel the wedding." Oh boy, I'm so glad this isn't would you rather truth or dare. Kai would be dead instantly.

"Uh… Live in the woods for the next month because it doesn't start until after the wedding and you never said that I couldn't take anyone with me. Oh, and you can't say that wasn't the next month you were talking about because you never specified." Wow. He found a great loophole! I really can't wait till we're married and start a family.

"Got me there. Your turn."

"Zane, would you rather be Titanium and not really fit in anywhere, or never have met Pixal?"

"Jay, that's cruel!" Cole defends Zane, but not Jay? Boys.

"Hey, I didn't hear anything when Kai asked me his question, Cole!"

"It is fine, Cole. I would rather not fit in like I used to then never meet Pixal. I had never fit in until I met all of you weird people." I try not to laugh, but a giggle escapes my lips. I look to Zane and lip, you have you're funny switch on, don't you. He nods. "Anyway, Nya. Would you rather be the samurai and not be engaged to Jay or stay the water ninja and have died and not come back." Wow. That's deep. No matter what, I would not be getting married to Jay, but one I would have to live with myself with all the regrets of not being with Jay…

"I'd rather have died. I would've been able to live with myself if I weren't with Jay. That was deep though, Zane."

"I wanted to make it as difficult as possible for you to answer. I'm glad this is just a game to see preferences."

"Kai, would you rather have actually kissed Skylor, started dating her and then broke up or never be able to tell her you're feelings and lose all contact with her." Let's see how he likes that.

"Or." and he smirks about it too!

"Sorry, what did you say? I don't think I heard you." I say with my own smirk.

"Fine. The first choice." he answers me with a grumble.

"Do you remember what the first choice was? If so, why did you choose it?"

"We could always get back together and I wouldn't have any regrets about not being always be to tell her how I feel."

"Loophole!" Jay says as soon as Kai finishes. You know what, I'm gonna leave them to their own game. I think I'll just take a relaxing bath while they play and I can still hear what goes on.

"Well, I'm gonna go freshen up a bit. Knock yourselves out! But don't mess up my room! I will come out if I have to, and I promise, it won't be pretty!" I warn them before gathering all the necessities and going into the bathroom. I hear Kai ask Cole a question, hear then answer, then go to get my bath ready. As the tub is filling up, Cole chose Lloyd to be his victim. Cole and Zane came up with deep questions.

"Hey, since Nya's gone, let's play truth or dare!" Oh no! Kai, if you do something to my fiance, I will come out of here and smack you, then push your head into this water! My tub is done filling up, so I grab the soap for the bubble bath (because they help you relax) and step in. I just remembered a dare that Jay wanted Kai to do. I had to find an extra large strapless blue ball gown just for it. I do ope that Jay gets a picture of it. I also hope that I don't laugh to hard if any of them say something funny. That'd give away the fact that I'm listening.

* * *

 **Jay's P.O.V.**

It's been about forty-five minutes since Nya went to "freshen up" and we've been playing truth or dare the whole time. So far, no one has had to do something embarrassing (Well, at least everyone but Kai hasn't. I'm so glad I got a picture of my dare for him!) or answer anything anyone will regret. The worst thing anyone has had to answer was the truth Cole gave me. He asked me if Nya and I had done anything "naughty" lately. Thankfully, I could truthfully say no, because Kai was already mad at Cole for bringing that up. But now we're on the last dare of the game. That last dare, was mine. Cole was the one who was giving me the dare. I'm kinda scared what it is…

"Jay, I dare you to…" He looked at Kai, receiving a nod from my soon-to-be brother-in-law and then came up and whispered my dare in my ear.

"NO! I am NOT, I repeat, NOT, doing that! That could ruin everything! I use a chicken!"

"Sorry, bro. You can't use a chicken."

"You gave one to Lloyd and two to Zane. You only get three and the rest of us already used ours." Cole and Kai had this planned the whole time! Rrrgg! I stand up, preparing for my death. I can't do this!

* * *

 **Nya's P.O.V.**

Oh no. They're quiet. This can't be good! If they did something to Jay, they will pay! I should probably get out soon anyway. I grab the plug for the drain and watch as my element goes down. Once it's almost gone, I stand up and step out of the tub. Right as I go to grab my towel, I hear the door opening! I don't even look to see who it is, I just grab the towel with one hand and spray the intruder with the other, all while screaming. The door shuts very quickly, so I wrap my towel around me and go to see who's soaked. I stomp out of my bathroom to see Kai, Cole and Lloyd laughing, Kai and Cole the hardest, Zane looking at them with a displeased look on his face and Jay, soaked to the bone, his face as red as Kai's gi, and looking as if he was about to cry. Before Kai and Cole knew what was going on, they ended up soaked, even more than Jay, if that's possible. Everybody but Jay looks at me, and I give them my "out. Now." look and the only one not running out that saw me was Zane. I'll yell at Kai and Cole when I'm done comforting Jay.

I sit down and right before I hug my fiance, I hear Cole yell run, then two loud thumps. Zane must be mad too. I look at the man next to me and hug him closely.

"I'm sorry, Nya. I shouldn't have done that dare. Go ahead and cancel the wedding. I'll be fine."

"Jay, the only thing about the wedding that you should be worried about is if you're going to have Zane or Lloyd as your new best man. Actually, all we need to worry about is Lloyd's dress size. And what color to get him. He was laughing with them anyway. I love you, and I always will. You don't have to wear cologne or be something that you're not, I like you best, when you're you. Whatever happens next, just remember, you are the best you." He smiles at me as soon as I started my quote from our first date.

"Thanks, Nya. I love you too. But I think you might want to get dressed before you chase Kai and Cole around the bounty. I don't want that to come undone and I'm sure you don't either." I giggle and give him a peck on the cheek before shooing him out.

"Then you have to leave, Mister. We only have a few more days till we get to call this room ours, but until then, you can't be in here while I'm getting dressed."

"Okay, M'dam. I guess I'll go see if Zane wants to help me make a plan for revenge!" That boy makes me giggle all the time! I'm so happy we'll be Mr. and Mrs. soon. Three more days. That's all that's left before we're together forever...

* * *

 **So, That's done! I was so close to having a two-thousand word chapter! That's great for someone with writer's block. Anywho... I don't have much to say, so… #NinjaNeverQuit#Speaklife #God'sNotDead #WorthMoreThanGold #GoBoldly**


End file.
